Datei:JBB 2018 PSYCROW vs. SHIKAR 16tel-Finale
Beschreibung prod. by PARADOX/ VID by NVRMND PSYCROW: https://www.facebook.com/PsycrowOfficial INSTA: https://www.instagram.com/psycrowofficial/ SOUNDCLOUD: https://soundcloud.com/user-185250231 YOUTUBE: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCMDPfdeTSvxC-n-DNPj7oyQ NVRMND: https://www.facebook.com/NVRMNDCREW/ PARADOX (Beat): https://www.facebook.com/Paradox-445074542350299/ MIX/MASTER: https://www.facebook.com/YaikessOfficial/?ref=br_rs Text: 1.Part Das ist ritueller mord und ich bring das erste opfer rauf Deine kleine quali ha die klang wie lasch gerapptes coming out hundert melodien aber nichts was gefällt deine quali klingt wie das wackste snippet der welt eine bitch wird entstellt ey und jeder sieht zu ich hab ne katze ertränkt und das klang ähnlich wie du und die autotunebitch wird zerfleischt was ist los? du bist richjer gegen sly, nur in einer person models zum dreh mieten denn mit echten läufts nicht gut du bist sogar als schwuler bester freund zu schwul ja wir unterscheiden uns grundlegend ich will dich umbringen du willst mich umdrehen ich muss um dich zu killen keinen grund mehr suchen heiß auf den nahkampf wie shikar beim gruppenduschen yeah du hattest mal rastas jetzt ist allen klar woher all die maden meiner quali kamn yeah ich missbrauche dich als brutkasten shikar rappt in high heels denn er tritt in tänzers fußstapfen Hook: Wir kommen in sein haus und häng shikar an kreuz Eyo keiner kann sagen das hat niemand gewollt Eyo keiner kennt dich junge du bist ein niemand Ich wollt ein battle doch du bist nur shikar Yeah guck junge du bist nur shikar Ey ey du bist nur shikar Ey jeder deiner gang ein verlierer Ey und du bist der schlechteste shikar 2. ich hab mich nicht angepasst/ spann dich auf den altar und du sagst geil so hart hat mich schon lang keiner mehr angefasst im battle wird der homo überrannt ein problem nur keiner weiß welches pronomen für den passt zerfetz deinen wacken fake rap jetzt ist payback unser preisgeld am ende zeigt den gender pay gap was für laidback shikar wird zerhackt wie in braindead weil dein blut mich positiv stimmt digga aidstest yeah fuck macht deine scheiße betroffen du gehst zur prostatavorsorge dreimal pro woche dreh an den effekten du bist zu gut verstehen und im gegensatz zu deinen lines tun die echt weh wie viele effekte kaschieren deine standardkacke ich kann das nicht ernstnehmen ohne pandamaske yeah und verpiss dich mit dem rumgeschwuchtel yeah mal zurück in deine zumbagruppe Hook 3. ich battle nicht ey ich vergeh mich das ist restefick und du kniest dich für schwarze hin wie kapernik fakest wenn was nicht gayes über deine lippen kommt hast aylien produziert und dann gefickt ey so wie ridley scott 7 und noch teil des videokonzepts drei opfer auf der suche nach dem cheerleadereffekt eyo jungs jetzt mal ehrlich wollt ihr raptechnisch beef denn ihr seht eher aus wie von der fashionpolice ja was ein peinlicher scheiß haben die village people einen snipes überfallen? ey dein level nicht mal ausreichend bro andere rapper gehen pumpen du machst bauch beine po was willst du denn von mir?/ ich beerdige dich aber leute wie du das turnier doch nun wird ein battle wieder großgemacht ab jetzt hat ein achtelrapper todesangst Kategorie:Videos